1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to a cutting tool which can be used to open the ends of cans which are used to ship and store welding rods or electrodes.
2. Prior Art
Welding rods or electrodes are sometimes provided in cans or metal containers which are used to store and ship the welding rods. The welding rods or electrodes generally contain a fluxing material which must be kept out of contact with rain and other moisture. Accordingly, the containers in which the rods are shipped are a little more rugged and a little thicker than the conventional tin can that one would find on a grocer's shelf. Therefore, these cans or metal containers which contain the welding rods are invariably very difficult to open. Welders sometimes use grinding tools to open the ends of these cans, with occasional consequent injury.
As a result of a preliminary search conducted on the present invention, the following prior art references were uncovered:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 717,254; 2,333,241; 1,095,251; 2,573,381; 2,011,062; 3,865,370; 4,205,440.
Foster U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,241, shows a knife used for an entirely different purpose from that of the present invention. The knife of Foster has a blade portion 10, a handle portion 13 with finger openings 14 and a guard 20.
Morgan U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,440, shows a package opening device having a blade portion 16 and guards 24. The remaining patents do not appear to require comment.